hitentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoop Dee Doo
Hoop Dee Doo is a popular 1950 song written by Milton De Lugg and lyrics by Frank Loesser and sung and was performed by The Wiggles in the video of the same name It was also performed in many of The Wiggles' concerts, including: LIVE Hot Potatoes!, and Santa's Rockin'! Song Credits Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party * Written by: Frank Loesser, Milton De Lugg * Published by EMI Music * Vocals: Greg Page * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Double Bass: Natalie Morrison * Drums: Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Viola: Angela Morrison * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Live Hot Potatoes! * Written by: Frank Loesser, Milton De Lugg * Published by EMI * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh, Greg Page * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Tony Gardner, Dominic Lindsasy * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry * Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist * Mixed and Mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Lyrics Anthony: Get ready, everybody. It's hoop dee﻿ doo wiggly polka time! Everyone: Hey! Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through. '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg: '''Hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta, I get a thrill. Whoopie! I always will. Murray: Jeff? Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Whoo hoo. Cause that's my style. Anthony: Here comes Greg. Greg: And when they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! Anthony: Murray? Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. Greg & Murray: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin’ kind of guy. Murray: '''We all are! '''Murray & Jeff: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Greg & Anthony: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-dee. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight. Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta. I get a thrill. Ha ha! I always will. Whoo hoo! Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Ha ha! Cause that's my style. Anthony: Greg? Greg: '''And when they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could cry! '''Anthony: Here comes Murray. Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. Greg & Murray: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin' kind of guy. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through. '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, Hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-deep-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg:' '''Oh, hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. '''Everyone': Hoop-dee-doin' it with all of my might. Greg: I'm in clover Jeff: I'm in bloom Murray: When I'm dancing, Anthony: Give me room. Everyone: We’re hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Yeah! LIVE! HOT POTATOES Greg: Oh Yeah! Anthony: Good on you Jeff Hoop-dee-doo! Everyone: Hey! Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through. '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, hoop-dee-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg: '''Oh, Hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta, I get a thrill. Whoo! I always will. Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Cause that's my style. Greg: Oh, when they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could die! Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and hear me yell for more. Greg: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin’ kind of guy. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Murray: Around and around we go! Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-dee. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there Wiggly Orchestra! Sam: Ahoy there Captain! Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Henry The Octopus: Hi everybody! Everyone: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! Hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Anthony: When there's a trumpet blowing rat-a-ta-ta-ta. I get a thrill. Whoo! I always will. Jeff: When there's an old accordion stretching out a mile, I always smile. Cause that's my style. Greg: '''Oh, when they fiddle in the middle it really is a riddle how they play the tune so sweet. They played the tune so sweet that I could die! '''Murray: Oh, lead me to the floor and here me yell for more. Greg: Cause I'm a hoop-dee-doin' kind of guy. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-dee-doo. Greg: '''I hear a polka and my troubles are through! '''Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo, Hoop-dee-dee. Murray: This kind of music is like heaven to me. Everyone: Hoop-dee-doo. Hoop-deep-doo. Anthony: It's got me higher than a kite! Greg:' '''Oh, hand me down my soup and fish. I am gonna get my wish. '''Everyone': Hoop-dee-doin' it Greg: With all of my might! Anthony: I'm in Clover Captain Feathersword: I'm in Bloom Murray: When I'm dancing, Jeff: Give me room! Everyone: Hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it, hoop-dee-doin' it tonight! Hoop-dee! Trivia * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Dominic Lindsay's names appear in the song credits of Do the Wiggly Shuffle, although none of them wrote this song. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs